Every Move We Make
by MyNameIsProngs
Summary: What if Noah Puckermann had a step-sister? Who was also Sue Sylvesters niece? Who HATED Sam Evans? Who's best friend's were a goofy boy who couldn't dance, a boy who well...likes boys & a sadistic blonde ex-cheerio? Makes an interesting year.  Sam/OC. R&R
1. New Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of it's characters except for Karin and her father and her mothers loving memory.

**_Authors Note:_**_ This is a very short chapter just describing Karin and her relationship with her new step-brother also her father and Pucks mother._

_Very short I know, but the chapter's after this will gradually get longer._

_Please **REVIEW.**_

* * *

><p>She stood there arguing with her step-brother about her going to her new school this year.<p>

She had her hands on her hips, her left foot was tapping, and she was biting down on her lip to keep her from screaming. Karin Ashfield had a bit of a temper, and the only one who knew how to really push her buttons was her newly found step-brother. _Noah Puckerman._

Her mother died when she was ten years old leaving her to live with her father all these years. She was 17 years old and in her Junior year of High School. Her and her father Gary Ashfield were originally living in California where they met Noah and his mother _Lain Puckerman_. They were on vacation when Noah tried hitting on her at the beach. She was uninterested and then his mother came over and apologized for his rudeness, her father then came over and invited them to dinner that night and BAM Karin has a new step-mother. They've been married for three months now, they had a June wedding so that Noah and Karin could start off a new year fresh in Ohio. Of course Noah goes to McKinley but he assured her that he'd show her the ropes of the school and she did not like this idea, which leads to the very argument they're finding themselves in now.

"I don't want to go to that blasted school Noah! I'd be better off going to some snooty private school eating nuts and drinking milk." She yelled to her brother. He bit his lip to fight back the smile that was forming on his lips and then he lost it when she said, "What is it? Are you mad that they're not your nuts I'll be munching on yeah?" She asked with a small smile of her own. They looked at each other and then both fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I-can't-believe-you-just-fucking-said-that-you-bitch." Puck managed to say with tears rolling down his face.

When their laughter died down they sat on the couch and decided to talk it out like mature adults.

"Look, you're hot, and you know it. I don't care if you're my step-sister I thought you were hot before I met ya and I still do now." He paused and then continued, "Now, you're going to McKinley tomorrow and you don't have to like it but you're going, and now that you're my step-sister I'm gonna take care of you. Okay? No worries." He said with a smile. She huffed, looked at her nails and decided it was best to give in, so she pounced on Noah and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Puck was sitting at the kitchen counter staring at his milk. He started to laugh when he remembered what Rin said earlier. Rin was Karin's nickname from him, he liked her name, thought it was beautiful in fact but he liked having his own name for her. He sighed and decided that it was time for bed. He'll need a lot of rest to be able to throw people in trash can's tomorrow and show Rin around.

He was walking up the stairs when he heard the most beautiful and angelic voice coming from the bathroom. It was beautiful. It was high like Rachel's but different. Better. He decided to wait outside of the bathroom until Rin got out.

"What the hell?" She asked when she seen Noah sitting outside of the bathroom.

"I heard your voice. You're fucking amazing."  
>She blushed, "Thank you." She said back.<p>

"You're joining Glee tomorrow."  
>"Glee Club?" She paused, "You're in that club aren't you?"<p>

"Yup!"  
>"Fine, I'll join, but only because I love to sing, not because you asked skin head." She replied with a smirk while walking to her room to get ready for bed.<p>

"Skin head." He muttered under his breath and then scoffed while walking to his door.

This was going to be a long and exciting year he thought before letting his head hit the sheets.

* * *

><p><em>Please REVIEW.<em>

_Tata my lovelies!_

_xoxoxo LSSA._


	2. Sam Evans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Just Karin, her father & her mother's loving memory.

**Authors Note:** _The chapters will gradually get longer._

_I love this chapter even if it is a bit short._

_Let me know what you think?_

_R & R._

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Karin Ashfield stood in front of the double doors of McKinley high with her newly found step-brother Noah Puckerman. She watched as the students talked in huddles around the school and walked in and out of the doors. It was a nice day and the sun was shining. Her dark red hair shone in the deep sunlight.<p>

"Are we gonna go in or we just going to stand here?" Noah said with rolled eyes.

"Oh hush up you ape, just give me a minute." They stood in silence watching the other teenagers hustle and bustle towards the doors. Annoyed Noah grabbed Karin by her wrist and dragged her inside.

"Alright, alright! No need to drag me any further skin head." Karin yelled while pointing to the door next to them that read Spanish.

"You're gonna like Mr. Shu. Now be a good girl and I'll see you at Lunch, and Biology...and Glee." Karin huffed and looked at her fingers clearly bored. He sighed and walked away from his step sister praying to god that she wouldn't start too much trouble for him on their first day.

Karin stepped inside the door and noticed a man with curly hair sitting at a desk grading papers. She assumed that this was Mr. Shu. She watched as the people in there talked amongst themselves, while some threw paper balls at each other.

"Buffoons." She murmered under her breath which caught the teachers attention.

"Ahh you must be Karin Ashfield right?" His question caught the whole classes attention and they all stared at her. She felt on top of the world. She liked it when people stared at her, because that usually meant that they liked what they seen.

"You got that right Mr. Shu. My brother's told me a lot about you, says you're a good man." He smiled and shook her hand. "Who's your brother?" He asked with a genuine smile on his face. She already like this man, he seemed truly genuine to her, which was a lot to say for most people in this world.

"Noah Puckerman?" She replied. He looked taken back by her answer and just nodded.

"You can sit over there next to Sam." He pointed to a blonde haired boy with big lips who wore an arrogant smile. She sighed and took her seat and watched as Mr. Shu taught Spanish. She couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at her so she turned to her right and seen that she was right. Blondie was staring at her.

"Like what you see Blondie?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but your hair does look like a tomato." He said grinning triumphantly.

She scowled. "Yeah well, your hairs obviously dyed as well, and you have abnormally large lips." She said sheepishly while fiddling with her fingers. Already bored of the conversation she was having with lady lips.

"Right, like I haven't heard that one before." He said and then turned back to the teacher.

Boy did she hate this guy. She had a feeling he was going to be a major problem for her this year.

* * *

><p>Karin was walking the halls of McKinley very lost. She had no clue where she was going and by the looks of the people around her, they could tell too.<p>

"Hey, Karin right? I'm Finn, we're in Spanish together." He said and offered his hand which she gradually took.

"You seem a bit." He paused and then continued. "Lost?" He asked and then smiled.

She smiled back and began to even laugh a bit at how stupid she probably looked.

"Yeah, well I'm new here, first day, sue me why don't cha?" She said with amusement.

"Where you trying to go?" He asked.

"Lunch." She simply replied.

"Ahh, that's where I'm going. Follow me." He then grabbed her hand and led her through the halls of McKinley. She shivered from the sudden contact but brushed it aside.

"I really like your hair." Finn said while still holding her hand.

"Thanks, I did it myself, some lame ass fish man told me it looked like a tomato today!" She cried out.

He laughed. "Yeah that was Sam Evans. He's a real piece of work. Don't worry about him though." He said and then smiled at her.

Finn thought Karin was gorgeous, he felt as if he could be really good friends with this girl, and he really did like her hair, he wasn't saying it just to be nice.

Finn let go of her hand as they approached the cafeteria doors. It was filled with a bunch of slobs, superficial wannabe's, jocks, geeks, and every other type of high school click under the sun.

"Sit with me and my friends today, and every other day if you want." Finn said pulling Karin away from her thoughts.

"Sure, I'd love to sit with you guys." She replied with nothing but a big grin on her face.

"Hey guys, this is Karin. Today's her first day." He said as he and Karin sat down. "This is Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike." He finished.

"Hey there, I'm Karin Ashfield." She said taking in her surroundings.

"Your bag?" The flamboyant boy across from her said. "Prada?" He asked.

She smirked. "Your damn right it's Prada." Kurt then took Karin's hand and held it firmly.

"I have a feeling this is a start of a beautiful friendship, honestly finally someone who has good fashion sense besides me walks into McKinley." Then the pretty African American girl Mercedes hit him playfully on his arm.  
>"Oh and Mercedes." He smiled. "But mostly me." He added as an after thought.<p>

"So what brings you to Ohio Karin?" Tina asked while taking a bite of her salad.

"You could tell I wasn't from around here yeah?" Karin asked her new friends.

"Well you are really tan, and you don't get that around here." Finn said.

"Well, I originally lived in California, but my father recently got married so he decided to ship us down here to live with his new wife and her son. He goes here too." She replied while taking a sip of her water.

"Who's your brother?" Kurt asked very curious.

"Noah Puckerman." She simply replied fiddling with her fingers like she always did when she was bored.

Everyone nearly spit out what was in their mouths at that moment and stared at Karin. She was confused. Why the fuck were they staring at her like that?

"Something I said?" She asked while hitting Finn on the back because he was coughing so hard she thought he was choking.

"You're Puckerman's step-sister he was talking about?" Rachel asked in amazement.

"I guess I am." She said. "Why?"  
>"He told us all you were joining Glee Club, he never mentioned your name or what you looked like, but he said your voice was amazing, and was even at the top along with Rachel's." Mike spoke up.<p>

"Oh, well yeah I guess I'm pretty awesome, but no need to be arrogant right?" She looked away to see Sam Evans once again staring at her. She groaned and stared back. She did not like this boy. First he stares at her, and then claims that her hair looked like a tomato. He was rude as shit, and she didn't like that. She didn't like him. It was official, she decided right there and then, that she would do everything possible to make his life a living hell.

She smirked at the thought and then returned her attention to her new friends and talked about Glee club the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>Sam got up from his lunch table and made his way out of the cafeteria. He didn't like that girl. Karin Ashfield, who the hell did she think she was calling him a big lipped fish man? Or talk about his dyed hair.<p>

Who the fuck did she think she was? Sure he said she looked like a tomato but it was true. He scoffed as he walked to Glee Club, and took his seat. Then the worst thing happened. _She_ walked in.

"Okay guys, most of you probably already know her, but this is Karin Ashfield." Mr. Shu said.

"I don't know her." Quinn said, while Santana, and Brittany nodded their heads.

"Well Blondie, I'm Karin, and you are?"  
>"I'm Quinn, and I think I'm gonna like you." She replied to the red head.<p>

"Well I guess I've gotta sing so I'll ask my dear lovely brother to assist me." Karin said nervously.

Karin's never sung in front of a crowd before. So she was extremely nervous. In fact Noah, her mother, and her father are the only ones who's ever heard her sing. She was very insecure in that type of area.

"Well here goes." She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>If I'm a bad person, you don't like me<br>Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
>It's a circle, a mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
><em>

(She looked at Sam and smirked.)

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<br>_

(She started making various hand motions.)

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>It's good, it's good<em>

(She walked towards Sam and shook his hand.)

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

(She glared at Sam again.)

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
><em>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<em>  
><em>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture<em>  
><em>I'm just a person but you can't take it<em>

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
><em>They won't get you anywhere<em>  
><em>I'm not the same kid from your memory<em>  
><em>Well, now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>I don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>When you swear it's all my fault<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we're not the same<em>  
><em>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same<em>

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>It's good, it's good<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

* * *

><p>Karin looked up at everyone. They were all speechless. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. So she asked.<p>

"Was I...that bad?" She asked sheepishly fiddling with her fingers.

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shu I have something to say." Will was a little taken back by this, so he nodded his head.

The flamboyant boy stood up, fixed his shirt and said proudly, "I say that from now on Karin here gets all the solos instead of Rachel."

"Mr. Shu, I feel as if we don't need another member. Glee Club is find the way it is. No offense to you Karin, you're great. Really." She said and then smiled the fakest smile Karin has ever seen in her life.

Everyone was shocked when Quinn stood up.

"I'm just about sick of you man hands. We all know your jealous of Karin because she's at the top with you. She's got an amazing voice Rachel and your jealous. I say she stays, we need another good singer on our team."  
>To say that everyone was shocked besides Karin by Quinns little outburst was an understatement.<p>

Then one by one all the Glee clubbers stood up and clapped for Karin.

"Well I guess that says it all you're in sis!" Noah exclaimed while pulling his sister into a massive bear hug.

She looked over to Sam who was staring at her yet again. So she decided to call him out about it.

"So guppy face, why is it that whenever I turn around I find that you're staring at me?" She asked in front of everyone at Glee Club, smirk placed on her face and all.

"Well Karin, it seems as though I can't stop staring at your hair. It makes you look like a bright ass tomato, or you could say it makes you look like you poured blood on your hair. It's gross, sweetheart." Sam replied with a smirk to match the Cheshire cats. Karin huffed and scowled before walking up to him and slapping him in the face.

"Wrong name babe. The name's Karin." She then began to walk away before turning around and continuing with "By the way, don't ever call me sweetheart again, you disgust me." She then shook her nice sweet ass to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, I wasn't even planning on having her slap him in the face!<br>It definitely just happened. I winged this whole chapter._

_Well, please red & review, and ideas & or suggestions are more then welcome. (: _

_xoxoxoxo tata my lovelies!  
>L.S.S.A.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little taste of whats going to happen next chapter:<strong>

_"You think your funny there Evans? I'll give you something to laugh at."_

_"Oh really and what's that?" He asked clearly amused. What could this girl do to him?_

_He turned around and was met by a handful of rice pudding._


	3. Rice Pudding & Duets?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Just Karin, her father & her mothers loving memory. yada yada yada.

**Authors Note:** _See! Gradually getting longer. I think you will all like this chapter. I especially did. BTW, watch out for Rice Pudding ;D._

_Don't worry, Sam & Karin are...progressing. There's going to be major drama rama in the next chapter so watch out._

_& PLEASE RED & REVIEW. Just don't read. The little reviews I get no matter how small, make my day and make me want to continue so please just take a little time to just review. Thank you everyone._

_It's very appreciated. :D._

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since Karin started life at her new school. Besides a disgusting thorn in her side she quite liked it there. She huffed at her brother who sat at the table eating pancakes and waffles that his mother had made them that morning for breakfast. She grabbed her fork from the left side of her plate and began to dig in too, but not as wildly as her brother did.<p>

"You're a pig." She pointed out taking a sip from her milk.

His mother began to chuckle as her father walked downstairs too.

"Morning kiddo." He said to his beautiful Karin and hissed her on her forehead.

"Here ya go sweetie, 2 pancakes, and 2 waffles along with some sausage and a cup of milk." He sighed and smiled at his wife Laine.

"Baby, what the hell would a man do without you?" He asked before he kissed his wife.

Puck and Karin both groaned loudly which earned them a laugh from their parents.

"How's school going Riny?" He asked his daughter who was sipping her milk and making faces at his new son.

He loved his daughter to pieces, he doesn't know what he'd do without her. She was a spitting image of both him and his wife. Their friends always told them she was a perfect 50/50 mixed blend between them.

He missed his wife. He missed Alexandria but he knew she would have wanted him to move on and marry. He was happy with his new wife and stepson, they were great and his daughter didn't seem to mind them either. He loved his life, but he missed his half sisters. One of them died and the other one he hasn't seen since the other ones funeral. He wondered what she was doing right now. He could only wonder.

"Well, I like it. I've made a lot of new friends, and Noah's been great. There's just this one guy, he's such a pain in my ass, a thorn in my side, a problem." Karin replied to her fathers previous question.

"Who's this boy?" Laine asked curiously while taking a seat next to Noah.

She groaned and looked at her fingers. "Sam Evans." Puck smirked at her answer. "He's done nothing but annoy me, tease me, and try to belittle me in front of the whole Glee club. I hate him. He really knows how to push my buttons." Karin replied and then took another bite of her food.

"Seems to me like he likes you." Her stepmother pointed out.

Karin nearly choked on her waffles, she began to cough and bang her fist against the kitchen table.

"You're nuts Laine. He does not like me. He hates me for no reason!" She cried out.

"Well honey, I think you might feel for him too."

Again Karin nearly choked but this time on her milk.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm heading off to school, Noah are you catching a ride?" Puck hopped out of his chair, grabbed his bag and headed out the door with Karin.

* * *

><p>Karin was silently studying in the library when she heard someone sobbing. She had no idea where it came from, but she was determined to find out. She stepped outside the doors of the library and heard that it was coming from the ladies bathroom. She decided she'd take a look. She opened the door and seen Quinn sobbing in front of the mirror. She didn't really know this girl but she knew a lot about her from Noah. He fathered her baby, which meant she had some sort of niece out there even if it wasn't by blood.<p>

"Hey Quinn." Karin said slowly.

"Hey Karin." She replied while wiping her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong, or what happened, and you definitely don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you need it." Those words were enough to make Quinn run into the girls arms and sob some more.

Karin held Quinn close while she cried. She felt sad for Quinn, she didn't feel pity for the Blonde girl but she felt sad that all those things happened to her. She knew how Quinn was, how she was a cheater, a liar and a manipulator but she didn't judge people on what other people say about them. She wanted to find out for herself.

Once Quinn stopped crying she pulled away from Karin and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got your dress wet." She said. Karin couldn't help but laugh a little, and soon after Quinn joined in too.

"Even though we're not close, I'm here for you Quinn, okay?" Quinn nodded, grabbed her bag and left the girls bathroom with a smile on her face.

Quinn didn't know this girl, but she comforted her even though she knew nothing about her. She didn't know the problem, she knew nothing but she was still there. She really need that. She truly liked Karin, everyone did except for Sam. She had no idea of what went on between the two. They always fought and bickered during Glee Club, and through Lunch and just about every other time they're in the same room with each other. Quinn didn't have any real friends and she knew that and so did everyone else in that school. She had fake friends, but not any real ones. She wanted to befriend Karin, she wanted a real friendship for once.

* * *

><p>Karin was walking to her locker when she seen Evans standing by his own locker stuffing his books in the small cubby. Feeling a little upset she smirked realizing this could be her chance to make herself feel better.<p>

"Hey there lady lips, how's your day going?" She asked. Sam groaned and stuffed the rest of his books in his locker. He knew that voice anywhere. It was the annoying sadistic voice of Karin Ashfield. His enemy, a bitch.

"It was going pretty well up until now Bloody Mary." Karin rolled her eyes at the new nickname he had for her. He's been using it for about a week now. Always claiming that she dyed her hair with blood. She sighed and looked at her fingers. This conversation was going nowhere. If you could even call it that.

"Well Bieber, my day's been pretty good up until I seen that bad dye job you call hair. Thanks for asking." She quickly replied, smirking in triumph as a look of anger crossed Sams eyes.

"You're so annoying." Was his reply.

She scoffed. "You're so disgusting." She shot back.

Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the Glee club room. Karin followed after him realizing that it was in fact time for Glee.

"Following me now huh Ashfield?" Sam asked in a mock tone.

"Right, you can stop flattering yourself now Evans, I have Glee too ya know."  
>"You're a terrible singer, I don't even know why you're in Glee." Sam shot back. He thought Karin's voice was stunning, but he'd never tell his enemy number one that.<p>

"You think your funny there Evans? I'll give you something to laugh at."

"Oh really and what's that?" He asked clearly amused. What could this girl do to him?

He turned around and was met by a handful of rice pudding.

"That was my lunch for today, but I saved it because I wasn't hungry. I thought you looked a bit hungry though so I let you have it. Good thing right?" Karin asked in a sly tone with a smirk to match.

Sam was furious as he watched Karin walk away. He was left standing there with rice pudding all over his face, hair and shirt. He was pissed. He was going to get this little bitch back, and he was gonna do it soon.

* * *

><p>Sam entered Glee club to see everybody in their usual seats. He then spotted Karin.<p>

"What the fuck was that all about Bloody Mary?" He yelled from across the room which caught everyone's attention immediately.

"Oh god, not again." Finn said and then sighed.

"Well I thought you looked a bit hungry, that's all_ my sweet little bo_y." She replied with a smirk.

"So you throw rice pudding in my face? You're a real card_ my love_."

Everyone started to laugh at the fact that Sam still had some rice pudding in his hair.

"I swear you guys are in love." Kurt said while fixing himself up in his compact mirror.

"WHAT!" Sam and Karin both cried out in unison.

"You guys torture each other so much, I swear you're just in love." Kurt replied simply while closing his mirror.

Karin scoffed. "As if my friend. I could never love someone liked him, let alone like." She said with anger as she pointed to the boy standing across from her.

"I hate you." He said and then took a seat next to Mike.

"Feelings mutual Evans." She said back and then took her rightful seat next to her best friend Kurt.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Mr. Shu's voice rang throughout the room.

When no one replied he sighed. "Duets! We're doing duets." Everyone smiled and began asking around the room for someone to be their partner.

"Guys." Mr. Shu said. No one was paying attention. He pinched the bridge of his nose and yelled.

"Guys!" Everyone shut up and looked this time.

"I'm picking your partners this time. You all need to learn how to sing with someone you don't normally sing with, and here's the thing, whichever couple wins gets a free dinner to to bread-stix on me."

Everyone groaned and awaited Mr. Shu's partner choices.

"Rachel, you're with Tina." Both girls groaned and slumped in their seats.

"Finn, you're with Santana." Finn rolled his eyes, and Santana smirked.

"Artie, you're with Puck." Puck and Artie high fived each other.

"Quinn, you're with Brittany." Both girls smiled.

"Mike, you're with Lauren." They both seemed excited.

Karin grew nervous as he counted down the names, hoping she wouldn't get Evans.

"Mercedes and Kurt." They both smiled and began to whisper song choices.

"And last but definitely not least Sam, and Karin."  
>They both stood up at the same time. "No way!" They both cried incredulously.<p>

"Guys, I know how you two feel about each other, and that's exactly why I'm putting you two together for this duet. Now, you two are going to work out your differences and perform with each other next week. Got it?" He said very serious.

Karin and Sam both groaned. All the Glee clubbers imagined how this would work out and honestly couldn't wait for Sam and Karin to do their duet.

Glee went on for about another half hour before Mr. Shu dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Karin hated Sam Evans, but she thought she might as well try to put aside their differences this one time.<p>

"Evans, we need to talk." She said while swiftly walking next to him.

"I'm listening Ashfield."

"I don't want to do this duet with you either, but I'm willing to put aside our differences for a week to do this." She said hoping he would agree so this wouldn't have to be so difficult.

"Whatever, give me your number Bloody Mary."  
>"Excuse me?" She asked and then narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her.<p>

"We're going to need to exchange numbers in order to practice dumb ass." Was his reply as he handed her his phone. She groaned and took her cell phone out of her purse. They quickly exchanged numbers and stalked off in the opposite way of each other. Both hoping this wouldn't be as difficult as they thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Karin sat at home watching TV when she seen her phone light up.<p>

_You have 1 new text message from: Lady Lips:_

She laughed as she noticed the nickname she used for him light up across her screen.

_'Hey there Bloody Mary, tomorrow's Saturday. I'm stopping by your house to practice. I already know where you live because you live with Puck. See you then (Unfortunately).'_

She snorted at the thought of Lady Lips coming to her house. She hated the fact that Evans was her duet partner. She hated him and everything about him. Except his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. She could get lost in them. Wait did she just say Evans eyes were beautiful? She was going nuts. She knew she was. His eyes were disgusting along with every other part of him. She sighed and decided she was not going to text Evans back tonight. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before walking upstairs to pay a visit to her dear brother.

* * *

><p>Puck was laying on his bed, and strumming his guitar when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." He yelled and then watched as the door opened to reveal his stepsister with a frown on her face. She walked towards his bed and moved his feet so she could sit down.

"I don't wanna do it." She simply said breaking the silence.

"Do what?" He asked still strumming random chords on his guitar.

"The duet Noah, the duet!" She cried out and threw her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Sams really not that bad. You must have done something real bad for him to hate you. He doesn't hate anyone." Was his reply. Karin's head shot up as she glared at her brother with wide eyes.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to him, he told me my hair looked like a tomato, and thats how it all happened." She replied throwing her feet over the bed so she was laying down next to Puck. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what Kurt was doing. That boy was her best friend. He was always there for her, and made her laugh like no other. She decided she'd invite him and Mercedes over so she wouldn't have to be alone with Evans all day.

"Invite Artie over tomorrow." She said as she turned on her side to face Noah.

"Why?" He asked while turning on his side so he could look at Karin.

"Because, I'm inviting Kurt and Mercedes over to practice so I won't have to be alone with that asshole."

"No you're not." He said simply. "You're going to suck it the fuck up and deal with it on your own. Since your my sister now that sort of makes you a Puckerman in some sense, and we don't play into little kiddy shit. So you're going to suck it up and do this by yourself." Karin groaned and put up her hands as if admitting defeat. "You're right. I'll just suck it up." She then got up from his bed and walked to his door.

"Thanks for the talk bro." She said before closing the door and heading back to her own room.

Puck smiled. Him and Rin were getting a lot closer. He loved her like the sister he never had. Or the baby he never got a chance to hold. He then picked his guitar back up and cried as he sang the song Beth referring to his daughter that he loved more then anyone.

* * *

><p>Sam was dressed and ready to go as he looked out the window of his car. Just last year he was poor and homeless. Now he had a nice house, nice things and he wasn't taking it for granted like he did before. Last summer his dad finally got a job at an important law firm as a lawyer and they begun to have more and more money.<p>

He hated living in that disgusting motel, he hated watching his brother and sister suffer. He hated working as a pizza boy. He sighed at his own thoughts as he got out of his car and rang the doorbell to his enemy's home. She had a really nice house he had to admit.

He watched as the door opened showing that Karin had answered the door. He hated her but he had to admit that she looked breath taking. She was wearing a yellow sundress that showed cleavage, and her hair was in curls. He looked into her emerald green orbs and almost got lost in them. She was beautiful, and he was just realizing that. Wait, no no no no he could not be thinking this bitch was beautiful. She was the devil amongst all things that were horrid and nasty. He hated her. He could not be thinking these things.

"Are you gonna come on in, or are you just gonna stare at me some more?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he scowled.

"You know if you keep making ugly faces like that, it'll stick that way." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I guess someone forgot to warn you then." She replied back with a smirk of her own.

He shook his head and proceeded through the door.

He watched as Karin sat down on her couch and began to look at her fingers with a bored expression.

"Do you have anything you want to sing?" He asked clearly getting nowhere with this girl.

"Can you speak any other languages besides English and Moron?" She asked cheekily.

He sighed. This really was going nowhere. "No. Can you?" He asked not wanting to get into another act involving rice pudding.

"I speak English, Japanese and Spanish. Very fluently might I add."  
>"Really?" Sam said with wide eyes.<p>

"Yes really Evans." She said in a bored tone.

"Sing for me in Japanese then." Was his reply.

She looked at him quizzically and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you, so sing for me."

Truth be told Sam just wanted to hear her stunning voice in Japanese.

"Alright fine. I'm assuming you have your guitar with you right?" Sam nodded. Karin walked off to another room and came back with a sheet of paper. "Here, these are the chords you're going to have to play." Karin watched as Sam smiled a truly genuine smile at her. Not a smirk, but a smile. It sort of made her feel weird. Like something was fluttering around in her stomach, so she just smiled back and took a seat at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Sam began to play his guitar and Karin began to sing.<p>

_Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite_  
><em>Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta<em>  
><em>Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa<em>  
><em>Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru<em>

_Densha kara mieta no wa_  
><em>Itsuka no omokage<em>  
><em>Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi<em>  
><em>Sotsugyou no toki ga kite<em>  
><em>Kimi wa machi wo deta<em>  
><em>Iroduku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no<em>

_Sorezore no michi wo erabi_  
><em>Futari wa haru wo oeta<em>  
><em>Saki hokoru mirai wa<em>  
><em>Atashi wo aserasete<em>  
><em>Odakyuusen no mado ni<em>  
><em>Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni<em>  
><em>Kikoete kuru yo<em>

_Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa_  
><em>"Genki de iru yo" to<em>  
><em>Chiisa na uso wa misuka sareru ne<em>  
><em>Meguri yuku kono machi mo<em>  
><em>Haru wo ukeirete<em>  
><em>Kotoshi moa no hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku<em>

_Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete_  
><em>Atashi mo otona ni natteiku<em>  
><em>Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no ka na<em>  
><em>"Hontou ni suki dattanda"<em>  
><em>Sakura ni te wo nobasu<em>  
><em>Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo<em>

_Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite_  
><em>Yureru omoi no take wo daki yoseta<em>  
><em>Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa<em>  
><em>Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura mai yuku<em>

_Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite_  
><em>Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta<em>  
><em>Tooki haru ni yumemi shi ano hibi wa<em>  
><em>Sora ni kiete iku yo<em>

_Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite_  
><em>Haru no sono mukou he to aruki dasu<em>  
><em>Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku<em>  
><em>Mune ni daite sakura mai chiru<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow." Sam breathed out. Karin smiled and hopped off of her chair. "See, told ya." She said and then winked.<p>

"So, let's talk about duet ideas okay?" She said.

Sam took a seat next to her on the couch and began to discuss songs for their duet.

Hours later Puck walked through his front door to hear laughter coming from his living room.

"The fuck?" He asked himself. He walked in his living room and stood there in shock as he watched Karin and Sam Evans laughing together. Not laughing at each other, not fighting, no rice pudding. Just having a good laugh. He was honestly shocked.

"And then-then he was like 'Yo Frankenteen, get out of that gorilla suit and help me on the field!" Sam and Karin both doubled over in laughter, each exchanging storied from their previous years of high school. Sam didn't even realize he had his hand on Karin's knee as they laughed together about Finn and Coach Bieste.

"So, I see you two aren't fighting." Puck said catching the attention of Sam and Karin. He then continued. "For once."

Sam and Karin looked at each other and then realized how close they were, and they quickly got up and scrambled to opposite sides of the living room. Both red faced and flustered.

Puck began to laugh as he walked upstairs to his room. He was definitely going to tease her about this later.

"Well Evans, it's getting late. I think you should go." Karin said sheepishly.

Sam nodded and headed for the door. "Bye Bloody Mary he shouted out before running to his car and driving away.

Karin plopped down on the couch and sighed. She was laughing with Sam Evans. Actually laughing. Not hitting him, throwing food at him, yelling at him or insulting him. But laughing. She was surprised to say in the least and very disappointed with herself. She liked it. She actually _liked_ laughing with Evans.

She shook her head and groaned in frustration. She needed sleep and she needed it now.

* * *

><p>Sam was laying on his bed thinking about the encounter at Karin's house. They were laughing together and actually enjoying each others company. Her laugh. It was so sexy. He loved the way it was high and low at the same time. The way her green eyes glistened with tears from laughing so hard. He chuckled at the thought. He wasn't insulting her, or yelling at her. He wasn't even mad for those 6 hours he spent at her house. He had fun. He liked it, and they even came up with a song to sing for duets.<p>

He was surprised with himself for thinking good thoughts about Karin Ashfield. His enemy number one.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then fell asleep. Thoughts all on Karin Ashfield.

* * *

><p><em>Please Read &amp; Review.<em>

_The song that she sang by the way is Sakura by Ikimono Gakari.  
>I love Japanese music and in this chapter you learn a little something about Karin.<em>

_In the next chapter Sam & Karin will learn things about each other that surprises them both when they're stuck inside of a closet for four hours.(:  
>YUPP!<br>_

_THANKYOU._

_TATA my lovelies._

_xoxoxoxo L.S.S.A. _


	4. Kissing, Ditching, & Eggs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Nuff said.

**Authors Note:**_ I think you'll all like this chapter muahaha._

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW._

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since Karin started school at McKinley. They were now in their first week of October. Which meant it was getting colder. Forcing Karin to wear skinny jeans, a pair of white flats and a white designer hoodie.<p>

Her hair was straight and red like always but the color was starting to fade which meant she'd need to dye it soon.

She sighed as she walked through the doors of McKinley. Her and Evans had to perform their duet today, and she was actually kind of excited about it. She would never admit it but she was actually starting to enjoy being around Evans even when she made it seem like he was the most disgusting thing on Earth to her. They still fought like no other but it was less violent these days. As in no rice pudding, no slaps, no pushes, and no rigging one's lockers. She started to miss it. So she got an idea, why not pull a prank on guppy lips, get him back for being such a pansy this past week.

She smirked and it only grew wider as she seen Evans walking her way.

"Hey there trouty mouth." She said as she stopped at his locker.

"Really Karin? We're doing this again? I thought we were over this?" He asked.

"You're so naive. You think just because we're doing this duet together that I all of sudden don't hate you? Because I still do. With a passion."  
>"Well I don't hate you Karin. Not anymore." Karin was shocked at the words that were flowing out of Evans mouth.<p>

"What?" She asked truly stunned.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She smirked and then pulled an egg out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" He asked sheepishly.

She then cracked the egg over Evans head and smeared it around and then wiped the access goo on his shirt. She grabbed him by his shirt and leaned in. her lips just grazing his ear. "How do you like me now Evans?" She whispered in his ear. He shivered at the sudden contact to stunned to even be angry.

She laughed sadistically as she stalked off.

* * *

><p>Sam was angry, he told her he didn't hate her and she smushed an egg on his head? Who the fuck did she think he was? Damn he was pissed. He began to walk towards the bathroom when Quinn stopped him.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied shortly.

"Why is there-?

"Karin." He replied simply.

"Why?" She asked clearly confused as to why this girl would throw an egg on his head.

"Because I told her that I didn't hate her." He replied.

"What the fuck?"  
>"She hates me, and she's just...confusing you wouldn't understand our relationship."<br>"So you two have a relationship now?" She asked clearly curious.

"No, and we probably never will." He replied before walking away, but before he could Quinn took his hand and pulled him into the ladies bathroom.

She began washing the egg out of his hair, staring into his beautiful eyes the way she did when she had first met him. She began to chuckle at remembering the thought.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked grinning. She shook her hand while running her hands through his hair.  
>"I just realized that I did this right here in this very spot last year, except that it wasn't an egg. It was a slushie." She replied.<p>

Sams grin grew wider as he remembered falling in love with Quinn, at least thats what he thought. Until she cheated on him. Sam began to scowl and pulled his head up from the sink.  
>"Whats wrong?" She asked after seeing Sam tear away from her rather abruptly.<p>

"It doesn't work like this Quinn, you broke my heart when you cheated on me! You stomped all over it, and now here you are acting like this? Like you still love me?" He looked at Quinn's tear streaked face, and then continued. "You never did Quinn." He shook his head and looked at the girl before him. She looked so weak, so fragile. She didn't look as sadistic as she made herself out to be. He sighed and walked towards her, put his hands around her waist and did something he thought he'd never do. He kissed Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Karin had to pee, so she ran towards the nearest bathroom and opened the door. She froze at the scene before her. Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray kissing against the wall. She gasped which earned the two Blonde's attention and she ran. She didn't know why she ran, but she did. She felt like crying, she felt like she was being hit on the head by a hammer, she felt like a ping of sadness mixed with jealousy hit her heart. Why did she feel this way? Why was she acting like this? She hated Sam Evans. He was a pain in her ass. They hated each other. She came to an abrupt stop at the sight of a familiar looking woman in a red track suit. She touched her face and felt that it was wet. Why was she crying? She didn't like Sam Evans. He was a pain in the ass. Fuck him.<p>

"Who are you?" The women said to Karin bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm Karin Ashfield, what's it to ya?" She asked cheekily. Not in the mood for anyone's shit today.

"Ashfield?" She gasped out. "I'm Sue Sylvester. Why don't you come with me to my office, and you can skip whatever you have going on right now."  
>"I have Glee club." She simply replied not wanting to go and see that moron.<p>

"Perfect!" She exclaimed with a genuine smile on her face. "Let's get to know each other shall we?"  
>Karin was confused. Who was this lady, and why did she look so familiar? Why did she want to 'get to know' her? She was very confused, but hey she'd rather sit in the cheerios office and talk to some lady rather then be anywhere near that stupid stupid boy.<p>

"Why were you crying Karin?" Sue honestly asked.

Karin figured she might as well tell the lady, she felt like she could trust her. She felt safe.

"Sam Evans." She said nonchalantly.

"Lady lips?" Sue asked in horror.

"You call him that too? I hate that boy. So much. He's been nothing but a huge pain in my ass since I first got here. Always calling me Bloody Mary." She said pointing to her hair. "And telling me my hair looked like a tomato. I've slapped him, teased him, made fun of him, thrown sticks at him, poured rice pudding all over him and smushed an egg on his head today at his locker. I hate him. I do. I swear I do. But then when I look into his eyes I feel safe and secure, and today I seen him kissing Quinn Fabray, and I don't know what came over me. But I ran and I felt sad and jealous and I don't know why. I can't like the moron." She let it all out. Sue sat there listening closely to the girl in front of her. She smiled at the fact that she looked just like her father and her mother. 50/50 perfect mix. It was incredible. She made a mental note to find out her phone number so she can talk to her father.

"You like him." Sue replied to a horror stricken girl.

"No I do-"  
>"No. You do. Grow up little girl, and you better go after him before its too late and stretch marks snags him first. I know how you feel. I've felt that way about someone before. In fact, if you promise not to say anything I'll tell you exactly who." Karin slowly nodded. "Will Shuester. I thought I hated him since he first started here, but turns out that I was just madly in love. He will never reciprocate those feelings though because I've pushed and pushed and pushed him so far that he truly hates me now." Karin sat there shocked.<p>

"Wow Coach Sylvester." Karin squeaked out.

Sue stood up and walked to her door, Karin proceeded behind.

Sue opened the door and said quickly before Karin left. "And you better not tell anybody Bloody Mary, or else I'll make your life a living hell!" Karin smiled and saluted her before leaving her office.

"That girl is so much like me." She murmured to herself before she sat down and started to look through ID cards.

* * *

><p>Karin sat at her locker. She knew she missed Glee Club and Sam was probably pretty pissed but she didn't care. She sighed because she knew she did. She did care if Sam was mad at her, she liked him. Coach made her realize that. She snorted and laid her head back.<p>

She heard foot steps so she opened her eyes hoping that it wouldn't be Sam.

Just her luck. It was Sam.

"Where the fuck were you today Karin?" He asked her anger etched all across his face.

"What's it to ya?" She replied back while looking at her fingers.

"This is why I hate you. Your lazy, rude, mean, childish, and sad. Yeah that's right you're sad, you treat everybody like shit, but once someone dishes it out to you, you can't take it can you? Do you not feel anything? Do you even have a heart?" Sam ranted out loud.

"You're right." He heard her squeak out.

He finally took a good look at Karin and seen that she was crying.

"You're right. About it all. I'm sorry Sam." She replied before walking off.

If there was a time to feel like shit, it was now. He felt bad for making Karin cry. He seen that she did feel emotions other then anger. He finally seen that she had a heart. He finally seen that she was human. He just wish it didn't have to be because of him. He felt like shit for kissing Quinn. He felt like total shit. Why did Karin run anyways?

He sighed and got in his car and decided he should drive to Karin's house and talk to her.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on Karin's door waiting for someone to answer.<p>

"Yo dude, what are you doing here?" Puck asked Sam as he opened the door.

"I'm here to see Karin." He replied in a sad tone.

Puck noticed this and moved out of the door so Sam could walk through. He seen her sitting on the couch staring at the wall. She looked hurt and tired.

"Hey Karin." She looked up to see the very man that clouded up her thoughts staring at her.

Puck decided it was best to leave the room so they could talk.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I was being the childish one when I went off on you, and I'm sorry." Sam said as he took a seat next to the red haired beauty.

She sighed and smiled. Actually smiled a genuine smile at Sam.

"Look, I know I can be down right terrible, and a bitch, and a lot of other things, so I deserved what you said. I just hated you so much and now." She paused. "Now, I just don't know."  
>"What are you trying to say Karin?" She grinned and put her hand on top of Sam's hand. He then intertwined their fingers and stared intently into her emerald orbs.<p>

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to play this childish game anymore. I want to be friends with you Sam." He smiled. "Oh, and I am sorry for smashing an egg on your head." She said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for calling you Bloody Mary, and making fun of you on your first day. I feel like I'm the one who started this by saying you looked like a tomato. Which isn't true. I actually like your red hair, it's different. It's cute." He said as he moved closer to the beautiful girl.

She smiled nervously and then squeezed his hand. "And I'm also sorry for teasing you about your lips. I actually kind of like them." She replied in return. She looked up and noticed just how close they really were. She watched as Sam closed his eyes and began to lean in, she felt nervous and sweaty as she leaned in as well. Their lips barely brushed against each others when Puck walked in.

"Woah when did this happen?" He asked in a mock tone while smirking evilly.

Karin jumped a mile high at the sound of her brothers voice.

"I should go. I'll text you later or something." Sam said to Karin who just nodded and watched he walked out her front door. She then groaned in frustration and put her head in her pillow.

"Still hating on Evans then?" Puck asked.

"Fuck you." She replied before flipping him off and heading for her room.

* * *

><p><em>'So, what does this mean for us?'<em>

She smiled as she read his text message. What did this mean for them? Where do they go from there? She spent so long hating him when really she had feelings for him all along. Just like Laine said.

She sighed as she typed her reply.

**'What do you mean?'**

_'Well we obviously still don't hate each other.'_

**'This is true.'**

_'I like you Karin.'_

Those four words were enough to make her blush. Even if it was over a text message.

* * *

><p><em>Muahahahahahaahahahahah!<br>READ. ++++++++++ REVIEW._

_TATA my lovelies._

_xoxoxoxoxo L.S.S.A. _


	5. Finally!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee. Nuff said.

**Authors Note:**_ Short chapter I know! But this is sort of a filler for whats going to happen next!_

_Please read & REVIEW. :]_

* * *

><p>Lunch. A place where high school students gossip, eat like pigs, gossip and well gossip.<p>

Karin watched as Sam took his seat next to his friends at the jock table, not even paying attention to what her best friend Kurt was saying. Sam then looked up and caught sight of her watching him. She looked down in embarrassment to being caught. When she thought the coast was clear she looked up again to see soft green eyed piercing through her. She genuinely smiled which earned her a smile back. She nodded and he winked while still smiling. She giggled as Azimo turned around to see who or what Sam was smiling at. Azimo then cat called and she quickly looked away and decided to pay attention to Kurt.

"Tina, stop eating like a man!" He yelled to the pretty Asian who then slumped down in her seat and huffed.

Back at Sams table Azimo was talking about how he threw some kid in the trash can and then stole his shoes on top of that. What a dick. Sam looked back over to Karin, she wasn't looking at him anymore which made him feel a ping of sadness in his heart. He began to stare at his hands and began to think of Karin. How she was everything he wish he could be: outspoken, assertive and confident. She was gorgeous. Small heart shaped lips, big emerald green eyes, sun kissed skin, nice body, long dark red hair. Even though he called her bloody Mary and made fun of her for her hair, he secretly liked it. He only said it to piss her off when he hated her. He realized now though, that it was beyond stupid.

However, there was one thing that made the two vastly different: their personalities. While they were both laid-back and easy going, Sam was much more timid than Karin. Not wanting to offend anyone other then Karin, he never said anything too bold to start an argument, with anyone other then Karin, and had a constant need to be popular. Karin didn't care what anyone else thought. She was loud, outspoken, confident, and didn't care about being known. But some how their differences sort of made them click more, even when they would fight, and prank each other, he knew that they some how sort of just went together. It was just right. He couldn't explain it, but it was right. She was also an amazing singer, Her voice was full, sweet and giving, hauntingly beautiful, making Sams knees weak every time she did a vocal run. She almost never sang solo's, but when she did it made him happier beyond belief.

* * *

><p>He sighed and looked up to see the lunch room empty. <em>"Oh shit." <em>He thought to himself. He must have been so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice everyone leave. He put his hand on his head and just relaxed for a second. He sighed and decided it was time for Glee Club.

He looked up and jumped almost 5 feet out of his seat when he seen Karin sitting there with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Holy shit Karin, you scared me half to death!" Sam exclaimed with his hand on his heart.

She laughed and sat her chin on top of her hands. "Sorry, I didn't meant to scare ya. Honest." She said with a genuine smile. She's been giving a lot of those lately. She's been genuinely smiling at Sam for once.

He liked it. A lot.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Not that I mind." He added as an after thought.

She brought her head up from the table and looked at her fingers.

"Well, I'm here to talk. About last night." She said slowly.

"My my my, Karin I think you're blushing." He said with a smirk.

She immediately scowled and looked away trying to hide the blush that was getting deeper and deeper by the second. She sighed to calm her breathing and looked back up at Sam.

"Shut up Evans." She mused.

He chuckled at the use of his last name. "I thought we were friends now Karin!" He cried out in amusement.

"We are Sam, I just like messing with you. It's always fun." She replied back with a smirk.

"Well, what about last night do you wanna talk about exactly?" Sam asked seriously.

"Well." She paused. As if trying to find the right words. "We almost kissed last night, and that was weird. And I want you to know that I can't be in a relationship with you if that's what you're trying to go for." She said as calm and cool as she could. She began looking at her fingers. Sam noticed she did this whenever she was nervous or bored with the conversation she was having.

"Why not?" Sam suddenly found himself asking the girl he hated just a week ago.

"Because, I barely know anything about you! The only things I know is that you're annoying and you're a bit of a prick." Sam snorted with laughter at her statement.

"Well, at least that's what I used to know." She continued. "But now, I don't know anything about you." She said while looking into Sams eyes.

He sighed and reached his hand over the table to hold hers. They both shivered from the sudden contact, but then both relaxed after a few moments.

"I wanna know you Karin." He paused to look into her eyes. "I want to know everything I possibly can about you. You're the only girl I've ever met that didn't take my shit, didn't fall to my feet because of my looks, and didn't hesitate to call me out. I like that. I like that you're everything I'm not and wish I could be." Karin's breathing began to hitch as Sam continued. "Will you give me that chance?"  
>Her breathing was staggered and rough as she began to think of all the possibilities for her and Sam. As she begun to realize her true feelings she felt herself fall over onto the floor. She put her hand on her throat and tried to talk but she couldn't.<p>

Sam was freaking out, he didn't know what happened and he didn't know what to do.

He then watched as Karin pointed to her bag and tried to say something.

He quickly grabbed her bag and dumped everything out trying to find anything unusual that might give him a clue as to what was wrong with her. Ahh. An inhaler. She had asthma.

He quickly handed her the inhaler and watched as she slowly regained her breathing.

Sam was worried, shocked and scared all at the same time.

"Thanks." She said in a breath.

"I didn't know you had asthma." Was his reply.

"Well, you learn a new thing everyday right?" She said with a smile as she got up from the floor and reached her hand out to Sam. He gradually took it and hugged Karin. He had never hugged her before but it felt good to him. She stiffened at the sudden contact but melted into his embrace all the same.

She pulled away, but only enough to take a good look at Sam. Why wasn't he the boy she hated just a week ago? Why was he acting like this? Like he cared. She was still mad about Quinn, but she would never say that out loud. She didn't understand the new found feelings she felt herself harboring for the boy in front of her, but she liked it.

* * *

><p>They walked into Glee Club smiling and laughing with each other when Mike stood up and freaked out.<p>

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He yelled at the pair who stopped in their tracks abruptly due to the Asians loud voice.

"I thought you two hated each other!" He said. The two just shrugged.

"And I thought She threw and egg on your head yesterday! What's the big idea?" He continued while pointing back and forth between Karin and Sam.

"We're friends now." Karin said sheepishly. Everyone looked at them and Sam nodded with smile.

"Fucking finally!" Puck said dramatically while standing up for effect.

Everyone chorused with a "Finally!"  
>Karin and Sam both laughed as they sat down next to each other for Glee.<p>

Everyone felt weird getting used to the new pair as friends, but it was definitely better then having them bicker and argue like an old married couple.

"Sam, Karin, don't think I didn't forget about your assignment. Come on, it's your turn and then we'll all judge on who wins." Mr. Shu said, and then took a seat. He gestured for the pair to get up and perform.

Karin looked at Sam nervously. He didn't know why she looked nervous but he reached down and squeezed her hand for reassurance. Something he would have never done up until a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em>Karin. <em>**Sam. **_Both._

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
>I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed<br>I've been lonely for so long  
>Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on<em>

(Sam took Karin's hands and held onto them)

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
>Just in case I ever need em again someday<br>I've been setting aside time  
>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind<strong>

(Karin cupped Sam's face with her hands & stared at him lovingly)

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love<br>Oh oh oh_

(Karin separated herself from Sam and sang to the Glee members)

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
>I've been searching but I just don't see the signs<br>I know that it's out there  
>There's got to be something for my soul somewhere<em>

(Sam pulled Karin into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head)

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
>Not somebody just to get me through the night<br>I could use some direction  
>And I'm open to your suggestions<strong>

(They held each others hands and looked into each others eyes)

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love<br>And if I open my heart again  
>I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end<br>oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Everybody was surprised at their song choice, even Mr. Shu.

Everyone gave them a round of applause just before they sat down with smiles on their faces.

"I don't think I like this." Said Rachel.  
>"Me either, it's just too weird." Replied Finn.<p>

"I sort of miss them fighting. It was always funny." Mike chimed in.

"Should we...do something about it?" Asked Tina.

"No, if they're friends then leave them be." Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel then sat there with a devious smile as Mr. Shu talked about how the results of the contest will be confirmed next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Sorry about it being short guys!_

_Please Review guys & there will definitely be some Sue/Karin next chapter as well!_

_Tata my lovelies! xoxoxoxo L.S.S.A ;D._


	6. Awkwardness, Lies, & Slaps?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Authors Note: **_SO Sam/Karin don't learn a lot about each other in this._

_But I'm okay with this chapter._

_this chapter is dedicated to **Taylor Francis Rose.**_

* * *

><p>Karin quickly walked out of Glee Club with Kurt. She didn't want to be anywhere near Sam. She couldn't feel this way. She just couldn't. She didn't notice how fast she really was walking until she bumped into somebody.<p>

"Ow, my damn head." Karin muttered while getting up.

"You idiot! Your head? More like my head tweedle-stupid." When she finally took a look at who she bumped into she seen it was Coach Sylvester.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed. "Coach, I wasn't watching, I am so sorry." Karin continued.

"You're gonna get it now Ashfield." Kurt yelled from across the hall before grinning and leaving her to her doom.

Coach Sylvester stood up and took a look at her surroundings. She noticed the person who bumped into her was the Ashfield girl. So instead of threatening her life like she would have done, she just smiled.

"Come into my office Ashfield, I think it's about time that we've talked." Karin slowly nodded expecting a threat, or for her to throw sticks at her. But it never came. The whole walk down to her office, the threats never came.

* * *

><p>Sam was walking tiredly to the showers. Football practice was over and he was feeling sore everywhere. He began to take off his gear when he noticed Karofsky staring at him. Sam arched an eyebrow before walking to another corner of the room. He then decided that a shower was probably best to do right now.<p>

He sighed as the hot water hit his muscles and his joints. He loved the feel of the water against his sore skin. He then began to wonder what Karin was doing. He laughed thinking off all the dumb things Karin could be doing at this moment. He then remembered something. Why did Karin run away from him after Glee? He didn't understand, but he was going to find out.

* * *

><p>"So, Ashfield, how are you?" Coach Sylvester asked with a smile, pushing the glasses off of her face.<p>

"Okay, lets cut the shit Sylvester, why am I really here? I'm pretty sure the last thing you want to hear is how I'm doing, and I'm also surprised you haven't thrown any sticks at me?" Karin exclaimed with a frown on her face, ruffling the ends of her hair with her fingers.

"Call me Sue." She said with a smirk. "Alright, first thing is, you're wrong. I do want to hear about your day. Second thing is, do you have any aunts on your fathers side?"

"I do, but I've never met them." Karin said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Why do you ask?"  
>Sue smirked again before pulling out a sheet of white paper and a pencil. "Do you know their names?"<br>Karin thought for a moment. Did she know their names? She knew one of them started with a J, but she just couldn't figure it out. "Well, I know one of them started with a J."

Sue then handed the piece of paper to Karin. She took it, and then looked at it with confusion. "Jean." She read out loud. "It sounds familiar."

"Right, well you should be heading back. Ask your father when you get home." Sue said before leading Karin to the door.

When she finally left, she sat down and cried. Her own niece had no recollection of her or her older sister Jean.

She then slapped herself. Literally. She couldn't cry, she was Sue Sylvester. She couldn't cry.

* * *

><p>Karin walked out of Sue's office feeling confused and pretty vulnerable. "What did she mean when she said to ask my father?" She muttered to herself. She then sighed and decided to think about it later. She walked towards her locker and decided to sit down for a moment. She then closed her eyes and began to think. Think hard about Sam actually. She didn't know what to do. She had to admit that she had some sort of feeling for Sam Evans, but she didn't want to admit that to anybody, especially him. She didn't need another man after California, she didn't need anybody but herself. She was an independent woman, and that's how it was going to stay. She sighed knowing she would give in to her feelings. She then groaned and opened her eyes. What happened next was unexpected. Rachel Berry was sitting in front of her with a sadistically sweet smile plastered on her face and some ugly granny clothing as always.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure Berry? Karin asked quickly. Why would Rachel Berry be talking to her, she always considered Karin as a threat, what could this girl possibly want?

"Well Karin, you see, I have a question to ask you." Rachel's squeaky voice chimed in. Karin groaned before standing up and fixing her hair awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in the Glee room with everyone but Rachel and Karin. They were nowhere to be found, and it wasn't like Rachel to miss Glee Club, and Karin would miss, but what else could you expect from her? He then sighed before raising his hand.<p>

"Yes Sam?" Mr. Shu asked. Sam quickly stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"I have a song I'd like to sing, but the girl I wanna sing it for isn't here, but I'll do it anyways." Sam watched as Mr. Shu nodded with a smile and took a seat.

"This one's for you Bloody Mary." He said to more himself before strumming his guitar.

_I don't like you_  
><em>But I love you<em>  
><em>Seems that I'm always<em>  
><em>Thinkin' of you<em>  
><em>Oh, ho, ho, you treat me badly<em>  
><em>I love you madly<em>

_You've really got a hold on me_  
><em>(You really got a hold on me)<em>  
><em>You really got a hold on me<em>  
><em>(You really got a hold on me)<em>

_Baby_  
><em>I don't want you<em>  
><em>But I need you<em>  
><em>Don't wanna kiss you<em>  
><em>But I need to<em>  
><em>Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now<em>  
><em>My love is strong now<em>

_You've really got a hold on me_  
><em>(You really got a hold on me)<em>  
><em>You really got a hold on me<em>  
><em>(You really got a hold on me)<em>

When Sam finished the song, he seen Puckerman looking at him with a smirk, he didn't care. He watched as everyone stood up and clapped loudly for him.

"That was great Sam, it's a shame Karin wasn't here to hear it." Will said before patting Sam on the back and talking about Nationals.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it Berry? What do you have to ask me?" Karin's voice filled the empty hallways while she fixed her hair. Rachel stood up quickly and put a hand on Karin's back.<p>

Karin turned around and looked Rachel in the eyes. She seen that they were filled with sadness, and maybe even regret.

"Berry." Soon after Rachel leaned in and hugged Karin with so much force she thought she might actually die. But she didn't stop the hug, she couldn't. She was mean, but she couldn't just brush her off, so instead she wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny frame and rested her chin on top of her head. She felt something wet above her chest, so she figured Berry was crying. After what seemed like hours Rachel pulled away and looked at Karin with red puffy eyes. "Thank you." She whispered before running off in the opposite direction leaving a very confused Karin with a wet chest and an open locker. She decided it was best to just go home and get a good nights sleep.

"I'm home everybody!" Karin yelled as she walked through her front door. She walked towards the living room and put her bag on the couch. She seen that nobody was there. She sighed and walked upstairs to see if Noah was home yet. She quickly knocked on his door, praying he was home.

"What do you want?" She heard from behind the closed door. She huffed and twisted the nob and walked in, she found her brother laying on his bed with a pillow over his head. She laughed.

"How was your day?" She asked a sleepy Noah. He groaned and gave her the middle finger.

"So, I'm guessing it was good yeah?" She said sarcastically. Noah sat up straight and sighed.

"You should have been in Glee club today. You missed it."

"What did I miss?" Karin asked excitedly. Noah laughed. "You missed Trouty mouth sing a love song about you." Karin's once tanned skin paled like snow. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"You're kidding me right?" Karin managed to choke out. Noah shook his head and tried to hide the smile that was already forming on his lips.

"Please tell me you're joking." Noah again shook his head. Karin groaned and then hit her brother with his own pillow before abruptly leaving. Puck shook his head before letting sleep take him once more.

* * *

><p>Karin sat on her couch, and waited for what it seemed like hours for her father to get home. He wasn't there yet so she decided to think. She wondered why Sue Sylvester a woman who hated everyone in Glee Club took a special interest in her. She didn't get it. She didn't get why she asked about her family, or told her to ask her father about her aunts. She then got an idea. Sue Sylvester couldn't be her aunt could she? She then quickly stood up from her seat and scurried over towards her fathers documents. "If Sue Sylvester's really my aunt, then she'll be in here." She said to herself. She went through all of her fathers files before she came across a unique document he had stored in his cabinet. A Family file. She quickly grabbed it from its folder and read through her family tree. "Holy shit." She said to herself before closing her eyes, and letting the tears fall.<p>

Gary and Lain walked through their front door to see a very angry looking Karin staring at them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gary asked his daughter. She had her hands on her hips, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Don't honey me dad." She said obviously angry. "How could you lie to me?" Gary shook his head dumb struck he had no idea what his child was talking about. "What are you talking about Karin?" He asked her.

She shook her head and went to the living room. Shortly she came back with a document in her hand. She handed it to her father and pointed at the family tree. Now he knew what she was talking about. She was talking about her aunt's. Gary sighed before pulling out a chair and telling her to sit down.

"Why were you going through my files?" He asked his angry daughter who was just huffing and looking at her nails.

"I know her dad. I know Sue. She works at my school as the cheer leading coach. She told me to ask you about Jean." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think I'd like to know my aunts? Don't you think I would have liked to attend Jeans funeral, gotten to know her before she died?" Karin then knocked over her the tables center piece causing it to shatter on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Lain Puckerman addressed from the living room. She looked down and seen the broken glass on the floor and an angry looking step daughter heavily breathing.

"You're a liar! How could you lie to ME?" Karin suddenly yelled at her father. Lain gasped from where she was standing before waking towards Karin and slapping her in the face.

"Don't you speak to your father that way young lady!" She exclaimed.

Karin was shocked. Did she really just slap her in the face?

"Don't you dare speak to me as if you were my mother." She yelled before running towards the door and getting in her car.

* * *

><p>She was standing in front of a house. After she slowed her breath down, she walked to the front door and stood for there for a while, hesitating. She wanted to see him, but she knew it was wrong. Yet, it made her want to do it even more. She clenched her fists. She was confused as hell. What should she do? She begged for someone to give her a sign.<p>

The door suddenly opened and she was met with soft green eyes.

"Karin?"

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, Cliff hanger! Muahahahaha.<em>

_I'll update sooner or later!_

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_Tata my lovelies._

_xoxoxoxo L.S.S.A !_


End file.
